1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of scent dispersion mechanisms for animal control and/or attraction. More particularly, the invention pertains to a portable and convenient form of scent dispersion unit for use as a deer lure.
2. Description of Related Art
Aromatic materials have a long history of use as animal lures. In recent times, deer hunters have often had recourse to the use of urine scents. For example, the urine of a doe in heat is often used to attract bucks to the location where the hunter is located. Mechanisms and devices for the effective dispersion of such scents are numerous and include various types of passive dispersion systems as well as more active dispersion systems relying on heating and/or evaporation of the liquid scent. Representative examples of the latter are provided by the following U.S. Patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,563 issued to Easley for an “Environment Enhancement Device for Animal Scent used by Hunter.”        U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,431 issued to Jameson et al. for an “Apparatus for Distributing a Heated Scent.”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,801 issued to Mattucci et al. for a “Scent Dispenser.”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,271 issued to Porter for a “Game Scent Dispenser with Scent Warmer.”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,106 issued to Eagle for a “Heated Scent Dispenser.”        U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,805 issued to Smidtke for a “Scent Steamer.”However, none of these patents fulfills the need for an active dispersion system relying on heating and/or evaporation of the liquid scent that is compact, convenient, efficient, easy to use, and includes anchoring means for holding it in position for its intended purposes.        